Often it is useful for a presenter to broadcast the contents of his computer screen over a network to remote viewers, such as to demonstrate the capabilities of a software product or website. During a screen sharing session, it is often useful to allow viewers to control the mouse and keyboard, so that the presenter and viewers can, for example, interactively fill out a form together, or the presenter and viewers can collaborate on editing a document, or the presenter can walk the viewers through a training session where the presenter coaches the viewers on how to complete a certain task.
Existing solutions which provide this type of functionality have several limitations. The presenter must normally download and install software (such as executables or plugins) to his computer in order to share the screen and allow remote viewers to control the screen. The viewers must also complete a time-consuming setup process, which can include software downloads and an email-based invitation setup process to connect the viewer to the presenter. These limitations prevent the use of these solutions in certain situations, such as a sales call.